


Under My Skin

by goldenboy_gav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboy_gav/pseuds/goldenboy_gav
Summary: He remembers the first time they spoke, English partners for a semester-long project. They were set to write as many book reports on one genre as they could. Their first conversation was rocky at best, they were deciding between Crime and True Crime to write about, trying to think what would be more fun since they would have to work together for the foreseeable future. Gavin doesn’t remember the details themselves, he talked too much to remember things that weren’t pivotal to him, didn’t want conversations with meaningless filler to clog his brain - always would be much more important things for him to think about, always something more entertaining to do. He never cared for the ins and outs of small talk. He doesn’t remember what he said, what Jeremy said or any of the meaningless things that may have been mentioned.orThe future looks brighter with your soulmate by your side.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Under My Skin

Jeremy had always been particular about his friends. Never one to be in with the preppy kids, the ones that would bitch and moan at anything and everything they disagreed. They whined when things didn’t go their way and that was all they did. They were clear to spot, fine shirts, good posture. They were outsiders with inside friends, that worked the system the best way to suit them. He hated them, hated their leader especially. 

Gavin Free was awful. Pretentious, self-centred, bitchy and awful. He’d let a rumour travel for miles - say one thing until the mill had run its course. He’d drip his words into the ears of unsuspecting victims, watch their minds whirr in the haze of gossip. He could ruin people’s lives in a sentence and still remain unremorseful. 

Gavin Free was not a nice person, he relied on his words to get around, and aired other’s dirty laundry to all of their high school. You wouldn’t dare cross him but he wasn’t trustworthy. 

Jeremy Dooley hated Gavin Free, a feeling he never thought he would ever be rid of. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin Free wasn’t sure where his way with words came from. He could hold court in the cafeteria and people wouldn’t dare question what he said, he had enemies but wasn’t openly hated. He had his classmates wrapped right ‘round his finger, where he needed them to be. 

There were the few who didn’t like him, the ones he would never be able to get through. Tuggey would glare daggers when he walked through the halls, Bragg would ignore his every move and Dooley would talk about him too much. 

Dooley was not someone he would be associated with, he used his fists to fight his problems, saw the world as something that could be knocked out if it messed with him. Dooley never saw people as people, they were all targets that would end up bloodied on the floor if they even looked at him the wrong way. He was a ball of anger that wouldn’t be swayed by words, he thought everything he did was a battle, and every battle he fought was done on the offence. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin doesn’t know when he and Jeremy started being friends, can’t really remember where the poison that used to crowd his mind had disappeared. He can’t pin a moment, he knows where it started, remembers when he was forced to talk to him and knows how their friendship came about but the day he could look at Jeremy and say he didn’t have a spark of hatred is not one that he knew. 

He remembers the first time they spoke, English partners for a semester-long project. They were set to write as many book reports on one genre as they could. Their first conversation was rocky at best, they were deciding between Crime and True Crime to write about, trying to think what would be more fun since they would have to work together for the foreseeable future. Gavin doesn’t remember the details themselves, he talked too much to remember things that weren’t pivotal to him, didn’t want conversations with meaningless filler to clog his brain - always would be much more important things for him to think about, always something more entertaining to do. He never cared for the ins and outs of small talk. He doesn’t remember what he said, what Jeremy said or any of the meaningless things that may have been mentioned. 

Gavin does remember the weight off his shoulders after the conversation, the hope for something better between them - a hope that he had never experienced before. 

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy doesn’t think he could say when he stopped seeing Gavin as whiny and entitled. He saw the way he listened with intent, let other people take the reins of the conversation. He let himself observe, saw the way that Gavin would pay for his friend’s food or the subtle words of confidence he’d give to his clique. It’s always difficult to pin the time you saw someone different, it all gets washed together in the tides of time, their words crash together like waves. The days that always seem long and drawn out together eventually form a sea of the past. 

All he remembers is conversations with smiling and laughter that filled its every corner. He remembers not thinking Gavin is as bad as he had thought, there was lightness when they spoke, a happiness they hadn’t quite seen together before. 

Things had changed in unexplainable ways. In ways that made the world seem brighter, that let him rest easier. It was something difficult to articulate but things were not the same. 

\-- -- -- 

It all came to a head on a Thursday. They both had dragged themselves out of bed and basically crawled themselves into school. It was just a day, a day filled with lessons and tired eyes. One of the days where Gavin knew he would use his study period to nap in the library, one of the days where Jeremy knew he wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything. 

It was the day when they saw their future. 

It was average, an English lesson full of bored souls being forced to listen to Shakespeare, pens being fiddled between idle hands, drooping eyelids and quiet yawns. It was not anything meant to be memorable, it was one of those days where you fiddled with the binding of your notebook and tried to drift into a world that was much less mundane than the present. 

That day was not meant to be anything special, another day in the same place with the same people. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything to anyone. Then Gavin and Jeremy passed out ice-cold against their desks. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin was in a penthouse, a solid weight under his body that radiated heat that he craved. There was a tiredness in his bones that weighed down his body, a sloth-like feeling that encompassed him. The weight breathed, it held, it was familiar and smelled like home in a way he never thought of before. 

He stirred when it moved, forced to be readjusted but still easily drifting in and out of sleep. The grip on him was strong but not threatening. Someone he trusted, someone he must have done this with a million times before. Not someone he recognised yet, but someone he wanted to know. 

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy was on his bed. Legs around his waist and small whimpers in his ear. Slow, soft, sensual. A body on his, a gentle bouncing. Intimate. A closeness wrapped in desire and necessity, an act done through the pure need of it. 

They were getting louder, he noticed, tongue between their teeth to muffle their noise, movements getting slow as the fatigue set in. Pleasure in the companionship, their relationship. The noise got longer, louder and louder, the muffle didn’t matter anymore. 

It felt like more than just sex.

\-- -- -- 

It was drifty, the car windows were open and sirens were blaring in the background - a sound that Gavin had become numb to. The gun in his hand didn’t feel foreign, the smile that tugged at his lips as he sped down the Los Santos street was all too common. He was getting ready to shoot, blow the wheels off and leave the cops stranded down a backroad. 

He looked over, Jeremy in the driver’s seat. Ridiculous white cowboy hat, stupid sunglasses, purple and orange suit. Everything was so loud and in your face. He felt adoration swell up in him, the smile getting wider. The ridiculousness was comical, how overwhelming and out he was. But his smile was never about his outfits, never about the screaming colours. Gavin’s smile was always purely about Jeremy in any and every way. 

\-- -- -- 

When the two awoke they were lying on their sides with ice packs being held to their foreheads. The nurse looked slightly in shock at the two of them stirring, their parents growing concerned as they awoke. 

When they made eye contact there was confusion on their faces but happiness in their hearts. Neither had a clue what was going on but it still brought the butterflies to their stomachs and the dizziness to their heads. There was something unanswered but pleasant in the air. A future which neither of them knew was possible before. 

\-- -- -- 

When they were left alone, they spoke. They spoke softly as though their heads still hurt and that the situation was too fragile.

“What did you see?” Was whispered into the air of the night, the words drifted through the air of the park near their school. The stars were the only ones watching them, the only ones who heard. 

“We were cuddling on a sofa, it looked fancy and you were warm. I seemed tired and you just didn't take your hands off me,” Gavin let his voice grow louder. Not enough to disturb the peace, enough to feel confident in his vision - he wanted to know he wasn't alone in what he saw. 

“We had sex, it was dark and quiet. You were being all slow and it felt sickeningly romantic.” Jeremy stared at his hands as he spoke, it didn't feel right to see something that intimate. 

“We’re going to be criminals one day,” Gavin spoke, “Big guns, police shootouts. I’ll be so disgustingly in love with you.”

“Being disgustingly in love looks fun.” 

\-- -- -- 

Being a Fake was hard, it was one of the first things the pair had learnt in their time at the penthouse. They weren't perfect and they were fun but sometimes the pre-heist stress built up too high, the adrenaline would sometimes hit too hard. Everyone’s spirits were going wild before the storm would eventually hit. 

When they both had too much to handle- when their minds felt out of control and panicked they knew what to do. The lights would dim in their room, their lips would touch in a frenzy and their hands would wander. Gavin would straddle Jeremy and let himself feel anything he could, he’d get dizzy in the fog of lust, mindless in the haze of pleasure. 

He loved to let go, loved when his body would mindlessly bounce and the thoughts would stop rolling all over him. 

Gavin loved it most when it was finished, when he was spent and Jeremy would clean him up. Loved the pecks left along his neck, the pepper of kisses he’d leave all over his face. Jeremy would let him cling as much as he needed. 

It was in these moments he loved Jeremy so much his heart could burst, 

\-- -- -- 

When Gavin found out about soulmates he immediately showed Jeremy. They cried together, these visions they’d had when they were basically children, where no adult could explain what they’d witnessed. It was difficult to deal with, it was validating to know they weren't alone. It was nice to know these thoughts and feelings were still real, even after so many had passed them off as fiction. 

They were still sceptics, but at least they were comfortable in knowing it was possible. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin didn't know what to expect of his future, he didn't know whether to trust the visions that had been implanted in his head so early on in his life. Didn't know where he and Jeremy would end up, didn't actually know anything at all really. 

It didn't hit him until it happened. Until the bullets were raining down on their car, windows cranked open. He saw the cowboy hat, the ugly suit and heard the sirens. The sirens he’d become numb too so long ago, these cops that had never given up no matter what was thrown at them.

He noticed when he started to feel his heart fill looking at Jeremy, seeing his smirk as he bolted through the Los Santos streets. It was when his smile got wide that he knew, knew that it was real- what he’d read about all those years ago. The grin was large, but just like he knew back then, it was only and always would be only for Jeremy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to tune in on Sunday about 7 pm GMT for Animation (Freewood)
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and remember to follow my tumblr @goldenboy-gav!


End file.
